disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Milo
Milo Thatch Milo Thatch (AreYouNormalBass), is a underdeveloped shapeshifer, and is a current student at Spirit High in his Senior Year. One of the founding members may even go as far to say 'the definition' of the the Geeks' social group, Milo is devoted to his studies and friends, becoming stubborn and almost impossible to sway him when it comes to issues such as this. His animal form is currently a sandy-coloured lion cub (Simba). Personality and Attitudes Milo is a naturally shy and slightly outcasted member of the school, and has been since he enrolled. However, Milo is becoming less shy due to his friendship with Jim and the rest of the geeks' group, and is very happy to be working with them. If you want to break into the system, Milo's the guy to talk to. Milo, being quite bright and having the ability to learn ridiculously fast, knows everything about everything. The school, the teachers, the students, you name it - Milo knows how to network and find it. Often finding himself greeting new students and showing them around on a teacher's behalf, Milo knows many students, although sometimes this is seen as a negative. Knowing bullies isn't always a good thing. Attitude to School and Studies At Spirit High, Milo is valued as a 'high performance' student amongst his teachers. Of course, this is one of the many reasons other students are likely to bully him, but this does not seem to affect his grades or attendance to class. This aspect of his personality is often drawn down to 'stubborness' as he rarely backs down on issues he feels passionately about such as academic pursuits and his closest friends. On this note, his friends consider him very loyal, and also a good 'study buddy' as he is willing to help out often. Milo disliked attending Spirit High for the majority of the time he spent there and it is still unkown as to why he did not transfer to another supernatural high school. As Milo now has friends it seems more likely that he is staying at Spirit High for them - but there are still some reasons that are yet to be revealed. Attitude to Abilities While Milo is extremely confidence in his intellectual power, his shapeshifting leaves alot to be improved. Embarrased by the fact that he can't se em to get past the 'cub' state of evolving, Milo rarely uses his lion form unless he feels the need to. For example, if Milo is ever needing to sneak out somewhere (not like he ever would), the small size of being a cub would work to his advantage. Milo's powers are also triggered when he feels a high threshold of fear or pain. Despite this being rare, as he has gotten so used to the bullying by now, it is very, very embarassing when this occurs for when he has run into someone else's fist. History Milo had a sister once. She and Milo were born of the same parents – Miguel and Anita. Miguel was a shifter, like Milo, and Anita was a spirit walker who’s very close to nature, controls the weather and has an animal spirit form. However, Miguel was killed by humans. This was bad enough, but then Anita found someone else. She found Roger. They fell in love and it was all perfect again. His mother was happy. Sure, Roger was very, very different to Miguel. For starters, he was human. But he seemed really nice at first. It changed when he found out about the family’s… ‘supernatural’ tendencies. As soon as he found out the children were also ‘different’, something snapped and he sent Milo’s sister away. Milo, being unable to protect his older sister, could do nothing but watch as she walked away. Where was she sent? Milo never found out. THIS is why Milo is so brotherly and protective of everyone, despite him not being a very good defence for himself. Milo couldn’t stop his sister from leaving but he swears he’s never going to let that happen to anyone he loves again. This is why he instantly confronted Gaston when he became friends with Jim. He just has that whole 'must look after people' type complex about him. It wasn’t long before Anita also changed because of her husband. He threatened to take away her life for being a ‘witch’, and to protect herself and her son, she killed him. Slowly that hate for Roger, combined with the fact that humans killed Miguel, it developed into a hate for humans in general. Her spirit form changed to Zira – something angry and spiteful. Milo didn’t like this at all – and they’ve had many argument as both forms. Milo does not agree on the whole ‘humans = hate’ philosophy. He clashes with his mother on many levels, and first argued with her when his sister was kicked out. To him, at that age, it was his mother’s fault for letting Roger control their lives. As soon as he could, Milo enrolled at Spirit High. It wasn’t necessarily running to it, but that’s what it felt like. That’s why he hasn’t transferred. That’s why he’s put up with the constant bullying. Because he can’t stand going back home. Milo also studies constantly because deep down he wishes to earn his mother's approval - seeing as he can't do that through his powers, he tries to do well at everything else. Relationships The Geeks﻿ Jim Hawkins - When Jim started to attend Spirit High, Milo was instantly interested in his culture and background, possibly as much as Jim was himself. Through strong work ethic and common interests such as linguistics, technological and biological modification, and general hating-of-the-popular-crowd-ness, Jim and Milo have become strong friends and support each other through everything, and have even created a strange mutant-animal-thing an attempt to create a dog named Morph. Madeline - After Madeline had helped Jim when he was confronted with bullies, Milo gained new respect for Madeline and she quickly fitted in with the two boys. This was the beginning of the 'Geek' group and the three of them continue to hang out together and try and stop the oppression from the bullies. Jane - A newer member to the school, Jane is seen as a younger sister to both Milo and Jim and is also a proud part of the geek group. Jane often voices her opinions to Milo seen in 'An original point of view', such as how Madeline and Jim's interactions often seem to be quite entertaining to her and Milo. Giselle - Milo hasn't known Giselle for very long but enjoys her company. Giselle, being in-touch with nature and all, calms Milo a bit as he knows she won't judge him for his lack of a powerful shapeshift form. The mutual friends Mulan - Milo has offered Mulan a place in the geek group, as he felt a little guilty always seeing her sit alone. So far she hasn't responded, but she seems happier now with Jane Porter, and for this, Milo is happy. Odette - The staff quickly noticed that Odette needed some help to get into the swing of school studying, so Eric and Milo have been appointed as her personal tutors. Milo enjoys Odette's company very much and can sympathise with her on a level of not having the greatest supernatural power. Milo believes Odette to be a smart and sweet girl, and knows possibly regrets that she won't need his help for long. His attitude to her being on the Fear Squad irks him slightly, and possibly makes him slightly scared of being seen with her, as he knows Demona/Jasmine would NOT approve. Tzipporah - Tzip kind of scares Milo. Not that he does not value her as a friend, he admires her confidence and looks up to her in a way in which he wishes he could be more like her in terms of power and social status, but her abilities and some behaviours disturb - yet, intrigue - Milo. He never has been that good around the dead. Kida - While not always agreeing on some terms (Kida is very spiritual whereas Milo is quite synical), Kida and Milo are good friends, and often go swimming together as it's one of the few sports that Milo enjoys. Milo sees Kida as a good-hearted student, and knows he can trust her as he sees her as an almost older sister figure - Kida often calls him the twin brother she never had, as both of them are enthusiastic about academic work. Anya - Milo knows Anya to be tough and truely believes that she can take down the BAMF group. He would definately avoid her if she was angry, but believes her to be rightfully passionate about what she believes in. Milo values her courage and hopes that one day he'd be able to amount as much as a tenth of what bravery she has. Esmeralda - Once again, Milo has yet to meet Esmeralda, but knows alot about her though Madeline as she is a member of the Glee club. Milo sees her as a friendly and warm student, and perhaps would like to befriend her one day. Flynn - Milo sees Flynn as a goofy character within the school. Despite not having much in common, the two hang out sometimes where Flynn is constantly trying to get Milo to break out of his vigorous study routine. While Milo may not always appreciate this, it has helped Milo in forms of a self-confidence boost. Cinderella - Sharing a common class, Milo and Cindy have other seen each other in the halls and Milo views her more as a common aqquaintance than a close friend - but still values her all the same. Milo also knows CIndy through Janes as the two are best friends. Milo appreciates Cindy's positive attitude and sees her as a good member of the school's community. The BAMF group Often calling them 'High School Royalty' with disgust, Milo disapproves of the heirachy within the school as despite the majority of this group having dubious reputations and attitudes, they still maintain as high a grades as he does. Jasmine/Demona - Milo knows this girl is trouble and does very well to avoid her. If Milo does run into her, he's definately going to regret and remember it for quite a while. While Milo is terrified of Demona, he wishes that someone would put her in her place, or at least that one of the teachers would realise she's a manipulative bitch. Omar - Milo, again, doesn't want to be anywhere near Omar. While Milo has never seen Omar in any state other than stoned, he doesn't want to find out what he's like otherwise, thanks to the impression Demona's made on him. Milo is not aware Demona's is using him, and just believes Omar to be a bit of a dick, really. Not like he'd ever say that, though. No one wants a guitar smashed over their head. Sinbad - To contrast, Milo knows Sinbad very well, the two being in the same classes the occasional few Sinbad shows up to, meaning Milo usually ends up doing much of Sinbad's homework. There's been a few rumours circulating that Sinbad may be trying to coach Milo in shifting - but then again, how often are high school rumours true? Cale - Milo despises Cale, perhaps even more than he hates Demona. Milo realises that Cale picks on him more than other students other bullies, to be honest, and does not understand this. Milo barely knows the vampire other than the fact he's vulgar and has very strong friendships within the BAMF group. Others Phoebus - Once again, Milo dislikes Phoebus and has often had his lunch money taken away from him or being locked in the gym because of this. Milo tends to stay off Phoebus' turf and especially away from Moses as he's not entirely sure who to be more scared of. Gaston - Gaston, a fellow shapeshifter, takes great amusement at pummelling Milo until he changes into his rather pathetic animal form just so he can laugh at them. While enjoying a temporary back-down of Gaston thanks to the teacher Icabod, Milo's worried about when Gaston will next show up to humiliate Milo again. Angel - Milo fears Angel the most, out of everyone in the whole school. After stumbling upon the student's school file and seeing how different victims have been mangled, mutilated or just plain murdered with ties to Angel, Milo's premonitions of Angel have changed drastically. He knows she will kill people - when or how or even where, he doesn't know - without hesitation and he just hopes he's not going to become one of those pictures on the file. Angel probably wouldn't need to use her persuasion powers on Milo, because if she got close enough to him to make him hear her - he'd probably do anything to make sure he doesn't fall on her 'bad side'. Anita - Little do the student know anyway is that the english teacher is actually Milo's mother. Milo and his mother do not see eye to eye, but still Milo longs for the approval and love of his mother by studying hard. A few of the things the two argue about are: Humans, the death of Roger, supernatural abilties, and of course, Anita's job at the school. Fanfics ﻿Be mine...? - A valentine's day CalexMilo fanfic by Angelwing Valentine's day. Milo hates it. Cared For - Yet another amazing CalexMilo fanfiction by Angelwing Sinbad shows up infront of Cale with an unexpected task.. Check out other TAR fanfictions from Angelwing! She's an amazing writer and needs moar comments >:3 Check back soon for some fanfics by me! bass-chan ... though they may not be too good ;D Category:Students